Breaking Down The Wall
by bloodredshoesx
Summary: Ever since Camp Rock ended, Mitchie's relationship with her mother hasn't always been top-notch. So when Mitchie reminisces with a box of special things between her and her mom, will she patch up the remains of their relationship? No pairings. Review.
1. Chapter 1: Ashamed of the Truth

"Mitchie? Dinner's ready." Connie called coldly through the near-empty house, and was answered by a loud moan. Connie stood with her hands on her hips, frowning as her daughter dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Mm?" Mitchie yawned, sitting down at the table and looking at the burger in front of her. Sighing, she picked at the salad beside it, talking to herself under her breath.

Five minutes into the silent meal, Connie sighed and placed her half-eaten burger down, "Aren't you going to eat your burger?"

She was answered with a nod, and Mitchie looked down at her meal with a sour expression on her face.

"Mitchie, if this has anything to do with the fact that..." Connie trailed off; watching as her daughter raised her head angrily, slamming her fork onto her plate.

"I'm a vegetarian now mom, get over it!" Mitchie spat, pushing her chair out from under her and picking up her plate, glaring at her mom who sat, speechless, with her hands laced together tightly.

"Mitchie, there's no excuse for this type of behaviour. You're my daughter, and you'll eat what I give you."

"Then I'll just starve!" Mitchie angrily tipped her untouched burger into the bin, and placed her plate into the sink, "Because all you seem to want to do lately is ruin my life. You cancelled my guitar lessons, you took away my cellphone, and now you want to starve me! You're the best mom ever; did I not tell you that before?"

Now it was Connie's turn to slam her fork onto her plate, laughing cruelly at Mitchie's snide remark, "Mitchie, you know I love you, and I never want to hurt you. But those lessons cost me extra, and you already know how to play guitar! You chat too much on your cellphone, and I am not going to deal with this whole 'not eating meat' thing right now." Connie sighed and stared down at her burger, not daring to look at her furious daughter. Mitchie stood at the sink, fighting to keep the tears away from her face. "Just go to your room, and I'll think about punishment."

Mitchie screamed and ran towards the door, not bothering to hide the tears anymore, "What, do you just want to kill me? Hold a gun to my head, why don't you!" Mitchie collapsed onto her bed in tears, looking at the picture that sat on her bedside table.

It was of her, Shane Gray from Connect Three and Connie Torres, her mother. They were all happy as pie; but sadly, they weren't for much longer.

_Watching Mitchie wave to Caitlyn and dawdle her way towards the car, Connie felt even more disappointed in her daughter._

_"Hey mom."_

_"What took you so long? Now we're gonna catch traffic."_

_Mitchie nodded her head gently, clicking her seatbelt in place and watching the camp leave her window as they turned onto a main road. After a few minutes Mitchie turned up the radio, signalling she didn't really feel like talking. She was quite tired from not being able to sleep the night before, and all she wanted to think about was Shane._

_After a few moments though, she watched out the window as they entered a new town and sway down small narrow roads. Connie turned off the radio and sighed loudly, indicating she wanted to talk._

_"What's up, mom?" Mitchie half-yawned, turning in her seat to watch her mom as she spoke to her._

_"I just want to know why you lied."_

_"Mom, it was nothing. Can you just drop it, please?"_

_"Mitchie, why did you lie to all your friends about who your mother was?" Connie asked again. They were alone as Connie's husband was absent; he was sticking around at Camp Rock to talk money, "Why did you pretend I wasn't who I was?"_

_Mitchie sighed and looked at her mother, knowing she should be thanking her to the end of the world and back for letting her go to Camp Rock._

_"I don't know. I wanted to fit in, and everyone else seemed to have parents with cool jobs." Mitchie closed her eyes as she heard her mother's sigh and she felt a hand clasp onto her knee._

_"No. No, no. You just wanted to be cool, didn't you? To win over that pop star jerk." Connie cleared her throat, obviously not in the slightest bit won over by the charms of Shane Gray, as Mitchie had been._

_"Mom, that wasn't why. You know why. I told you why." Mitchie groaned inwardly as she felt her mother slow to a stop, pulling into a parking space at Taco Bell. Connie fumbled for her purse, but stopped as she felt a tear drip onto her cheek._

_"Are you ashamed of me?" Connie whispered, glancing up at a horrified Mitchie. She shook her head, placing a gentle hand on her mother's shaking shoulder._

_"Of course not. I just didn't feel right saying, 'oh yes, my mother's the chef here'. It would be weird."_

_"So you are ashamed of me." Connie huffed, opening the car door and walking away from Mitchie, who watched her mother go._

_Springing out of her seat, she fumbled with the door handle before wrenching open the door and running up to her mother, who had halted by the entrance, gripping the handle so tightly her knuckles turned white._

_"Mitchie, get back in the car." Connie whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing deeply._

_"No, mom. You're gonna hear me out." Mitchie watched as her mother glanced up at her slowly, more tears glistening in her eyes. Mitchie left her gaze drop to the floor as Connie released her grip from the handle and fiddling with her purse in her hand._

_"Just leave it Mitchie. I'll get your usual."_

_"Mom! I wasn't ashamed of you, it was your job and..." Mitchie was cut off by her mother's stern glance, although her bottom lip wobbled child-like and tears were threatening to spill over. Connie opened the door to taco Bell swiftly and stepped in, leaving her daughter behind the thick glass. "I want extra cheese!" Mitchie found herself yelling, before breaking down into sobs that racked her whole body._

_She waited for a moment before turning away from the window and towards the street. Breaking into a run, she left the scene swiftly, tears staining her cheeks._

_"I hate you. I hate you." Mitchie sobbed to herself as her breathing deepened and she neared the bus station, pulling ten dollars from her pocket. "But I'm not ashamed of you."_

* * *

This is a sorta one-shot, but with loads of parts. It's basically about Mitchie and her mother, Connie. Steve Torres is mentioned and Caitlyn, like, once at the beginning of this chapter. But that's it.

Please review this and tell me if you like it. Awh, what the heck, I'm gonna update a.s.a.p since I have the first six chapters written out already so. But still reviews are nice.

I wrote this out of pure boredom. I found a heart-shaped rock on the beach and am currently obsessed with Camp Rock so this came to mind.

Please don't bash.

Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2: Heart of Stone

_"I'm a vegetarian now mom, get over it!" Mitchie spat, pushing her chair out from under her and picking up her plate, glaring at her mom who sat, speechless, with her hands laced together tightly._

_"Mitchie, there's no excuse for this type of behaviour. You're my daughter, and you'll eat what I give you."_

_"Then I'll just starve!" Mitchie angrily tipped her untouched burger into the bin, and placed her plate into the sink, "Because all you seem to want to do lately is ruin my life. You cancelled my guitar lessons, you took away my cellphone, and now you want to starve me! You're the best mom ever; did I not tell you that before?"_

_Now it was Connie's turn to slam her fork onto her plate, laughing cruelly at Mitchie's snide remark, "Mitchie, you know I love you, and I never want to hurt you. But those lessons cost me extra, and you already know how to play guitar! You chat too much on your cellphone, and I am not going to deal with this whole 'not eating meat' thing right now." Connie sighed and stared down at her burger, not daring to look at her furious daughter. Mitchie stood at the sink, fighting to keep the tears away from her face. "Just go to your room, and I'll think about punishment."_

_Mitchie screamed and ran towards the door, not bothering to hide the tears anymore, "What, do you just want to kill me? Hold a gun to my head, why don't you!" Mitchie collapsed onto her bed in tears, looking at the picture that sat on her bedside table._

* * *

Mitchie broke into another set of fresh tears, letting the hotness scold her cold, moist cheeks. Diving under her bed, she fumbled around before finding a yellow shoebox. She pulled it onto her lap, settling in cross-legged sitting position on her bed. She pulled off the top of the box, which had written across the lid, 'MOM STUFF'. It was filled with a collection of things that had meant a lot to her, and was connected to her mom in some way.

She fingered all the items carefully, before pulling out a stone that was in the wobbly outline of a heart. She smiled to herself tracing the outline of the rock with her thumb. She let another tears glide down her cheek as she remembered how she came across such a thing.

_Mitchie and Connie were down by their local beach and the weather was close to a storm. Dark clouds hung above the two, but they acted as if it were sunny and warm. Connie perched herself on the edge of a large, flat rock where the water lapped at the base of the stone. She watched the wacky four-year-old that danced by her feet happily, watching her poke a crab with a stick._

_Mitchie then discovered seaweed, and then she decided to throw a few rocks into the sea. Connie watched carefully, hoping she didn't accidentally hurt herself in the process._

"_I need more rocks, mommy." Mitchie said, her voice rushed and with a slight lisp. Connie nodded and smiled, climbing down from the rock gently but leaving her purse, shoes and Mitchie's beach things on top still. She fell into the three-inch deep water and watched as her daughter disappeared behind the rock, making Connie sigh and splash her way to find her daughter._

"_Mommy, look at this!" Mitchie gasped, her voice only just being carried to her mother's ears in the sharp wind. Connie crouched by her daughter, who had discovered a large rock that was slightly buried by sand._

"_It's like a heart." Connie pointed out, placing two firm hands on Mitchie's shoulders in an attempt to pull her away. Mitchie shook out of her grip and clawed at the hard, wet ground; desperate to pull the rock from the ground._

"_Mitchie, no; you'll hurt yourself!" Connie probed, despite her daughter's whimpers. Mitchie made one last grunt before falling backwards into the freezing sea, screaming at the shock of her coldness on her dry back. Connie sighed and pulled her now sobbing child into her arms, guiding her back to the sand._

_Connie waited with Mitchie as her crying subsided and she gathered enough courage to go wading back into the sea and find some more things to potter about with._

_Connie felt herself drifting away, and lay her head back into the sand. She curled her legs into her chest and let out a deep breath, letting the sound of the waves lull her to sleep. She forgot about Mitchie, until she felt droplets of water dampening her skin. She jumped from her dream, and looked around the dark, stormy beach._

"_Oh god..."Connie whispered to herself, jumping up and forcing her weak legs to run towards the water's edge. "Mitchie!" Connie cried, cupping her hands over her mouth and letting a couple of tears warm her cheek._

"_I'm okay mommy!" Mitchie cried softly into the thunder-filled air, waving to her distressed mother. Connie ran to her daughter who sat by the water, watching the storm calmly. Connie let out a nervous laugh, gathering her soaked daughter in her arms and breathing in her faint scent, which was covered with the smell of sea salt._

"_You're okay." Connie breathed into her cold ear and Mitchie nodded happily. She struggled against her mother's hold and jumped back down, running up to the large rock where their possessions laid._

"_Mommy, look! I can still see the heart stone!" Mitchie cried, and Connie sighed and joined her daughter. She was scrabbling at the ground again, this time the tide was out and the ground was drier than before. This made it harder and more painful for Mitchie, who was still determined to get it._

"_Mitchie! Honey, it's dark, freezing, and there's a storm. You're going to catch a terrible cold." Connie complained, pulling down her bag and shoes and Mitchie's bucket, spade, shoes and socks._

"_But look, mommy! Look what I gotted now." Mitchie giggled to herself as she pulled the rock out slowly, beaming happily as she saw the near-perfect heart shape it made. Connie laughed and stroked it with her middle finger, pulling it from her hands and walking towards the shore with it._

"_Going to throw it out, now?" Connie asked, holding it out for her to take. But Mitchie shook her head, pushing her mother's outstretched hands back into her stomach._

"_No. It's a love heart, and I want to give this to you because I loves you."_

* * *

Hi. I got inspiration after taking my dogs out for a walk on the beach, and I just... I don't know. I found a heart-shaped stone, well my sister did and she gave it to my mom to look at, and I was like whoa.

I'm obsessed with Camp Rock anyways, so. It was either this or a Lackson (Lilly and Jackson off Hannah Montana, they're cool) so I thought this was cooler.

If you didn't see, Mitchie's like, four. She's too cute.

Please review, because I like writing this story :-P I have, like, seven more chapters after this. I just can't stop writing it!

Also, if you do review, can you give me more items in the box? Anything you want there to be. Seven thigns isn't enough for a shoebox of treasureable stuff. I'll gladly use anything at this moment in time.

Also, if you're gonna review, you might as well click on Story Alert + as well, because then you'll actually know when there's another chapter. Some people are pretty stupid and say 'update soon', and then never read it again because they've forgotten to click story alert.

Have a happy day or night or whatever! xxx

_**chloee x**_


	3. Chapter 3: Art in a Different Aspect

_Mitchie broke into another set of fresh tears, letting the hotness scold her cold, moist cheeks. Diving under her bed, she fumbled around before finding a yellow shoebox. She pulled it onto her lap, settling in cross-legged sitting position on her bed. She pulled off the top of the box, which had written across the lid, 'MOM STUFF'. It was filled with a collection of things that had meant a lot to her, and was connected to her mom in some way._

_She fingered all the items carefully, before pulling out a stone that was in the wobbly outline of a heart. She smiled to herself tracing the outline of the rock with her thumb. She let another tears glide down her cheek as she remembered how she came across such a thing._

Chapter Three

Mitchie wiped at her cheek aimlessly with a weak hand before laying the beautiful yet fading stone on the sheet beside her, and pulled out another item. This time she laughed gently, opening the wrapped package that was between her hands and filing through the pictures slowly. There was about twenty, thirty at the most in the package. Mitchie remembered them as her first job as a photographer, and there were many times afterwards where she'd pretend to be the paparazzi and spy on her mother and father with a disposable camera. But this was a different time, back when she first discovered the wonders of photography.

_Six-year-old Mitchie held the disposable camera with both her hands, pressing the take button. A large flash blinded her for a moment, and she staggered back into her mom's arms._

"_You were holding it the wrong way, silly." Connie giggled, rearranging the camera in her daughter's hands. Mitchie nodded knowingly, grinning and flashing the camera in Connie's face, taking a picture of a startled Connie with frizzy shoulder length hair. _

"_Hey, Mitch! That wasn't nice." Connie laughed, tickling Mitchie's ribs for a moment before ruffling her hair and sitting down at their kitchen table, wrapping a hand around a cup of tea. "How about you go take some more pictures?"_

_Mitchie nodded enthusiastically, switching her gaze from her mother to the camera in her hands, and then back to Connie. "I want to be a photo-taker when I'm older, mommy. It's so cool." Mitchie smiled as she snapped a picture of her father walking in through the back door, a hat pulled down across his forehead and a newspaper tucked under his arms.  
"Whoa Mitch, steady on there." Steve grinned at his daughter, taking off his hat and jacket and kissing his wife on the cheek, settling his hands on her shoulders._

"_Happy family moment!" Mitchie giggled, holding the camera above her head, looking down at all three of them and snapped a wobbly picture of them all. Connie and Steve laughed, shaking their heads as their daughter wound the camera up and poured herself a drink, for quick refreshment before getting back to work. Mitchie padded into the bathroom with her drink, before deciding she wanted to take a picture of her school sweatshirt that was hanging up, ready to be ironed._

_Mitchie laughed to herself as she trotted off, finding something else she could take a picture of. Finding her mom's chef hat, she dropped it onto her poodle's head and snapped a picture of the startled dog. She then found a Barbie doll and took a picture of it propped up next to a mug stating 'No. 1 Mom'. She then found a chair highly amusing and snapped a picture, giggling and sitting on it for a moment before skipping back into the kitchen, where her mother and father sat, drinking cups of tea._

"_Say cheese!" Mitchie squealed, and grinned as she took three pictures in a row of her parents. In one they were smiling, the second they were laughing and in the next they were all smudged, their faces expressionless as they turned their heads. Mitchie grinned and wound it before turning away from them._

"_These are gonna be cool pictures." Mitchie stated to her parents, who laughed and kissed her on the head gently. She then moved into the lounge, where her lazy four-year-old poodle sat on a couch, staring at Mitchie solemnly._

"_Smiley smiles, Bee." Mitchie whispered, taking a picture of the uninterested dog before smiling and skipping up the stairs, intrigued with this picture-taking thing._

_Mitchie skipped upstairs, taking a picture of herself in the mirror that hung by the stairs. She snapped a shot of her teddy bear that wore a gardening getup, and one of her bunk bed that lay unmade. She took a picture of her window, with the purple sky ahead of her where the sun was setting; and an oak tree. She then jumped onto her fading peach-coloured beanbag and took a picture of herself, beaming up. _

_Because of her fantastic photography skills, half her forehead was cut of and half an eye was out of the picture, but Mitchie giggled and took a picture of her ceiling, comfortable in the position she was in._

_She got up, suddenly bored of lying down. Filled with a different energy, she skipped into her parent's room to find something to do. _

_She placed the camera down onto Connie's bed slowly, moving onto another activity to keep her occupied, while Connie climbed the stairs to find the camera and take it away, to get the pictures developed._

"_Where are you going, mommy?" Mitchie asked solemnly, stopping in the middle of the kitchen playing dress-up, dressed in Connie's big shades, a caftan shirt and some big heels; all items of clothing a bright pink._

"_I'm going to get you your beautiful pictures done."_

"_Can I come? I want to see them."_

"_Honey, you know I'll bring them home!"_

"_Yeah, but I want to see them with you."_

* * *

**A/N: **Bless Mitchie, she's too cute. So, tell me if you like it. I tried to grasp the whole situation in the flashbacks. It's hard to write about taking pictures, anyway. Especially to fill a whole chapter. Hope I didn't bore you into a painful sleep.

peace and good time,

chloe.


	4. Chapter 4: Subtly Locked Away

Chapter Four

Mitchie sniffed as she daintily wrapped the fragile pictures up and placing them beside the heart-shaped stone. She watched the package for a moment, thinking to herself as she thought of all the times she had done something thoughtful for her mom. She hadn't for quite a long time. She pulled out another object, grazing a finger against a soft pouch. She choked on her tears while she fumbled with the dark purple velvet, struggling to open the string that held the pouch closed. She pulled out a locket gently, and shivered as the cold chain trailed down her arm.

_Nine-year-old Mitchie sat on her mom's bed; eyes squeezed shut and her hands resting over her flickering eyelids. Her mouth held a large grin, and her toes wriggled around in her slippers. She was itching to see what her mother would give her; toys, crayons, books, a new bike, roller-skates... The thoughts were endless. _

"_Open up now!" Connie whispered into her daughter's ear, causing her to jump with excitement and wrench her eyes open. Lying in front of her she saw a pale lilac envelope; and she gently picked it up, feeling instantly that the weight of the envelope was too heavy to be money or a letter._

_Connie laughed and watched as her daughter tried to guess what the envelope held, and drank some of her coffee, blowing over it gently to cool it down. Mitchie watched, momentarily forgetting about her early birthday present in front of her. _

_It was exactly a week before her birthday, but her father was out of town and Mitchie had been extremely upset, and Connie had decided to let her open a present that was just from her to Mitchie._

"_Open it, c'mon!" Connie encouraged, smiling as she watched Mitchie nervously tear it open. As the envelope fell onto the ground, empty and now useless, Mitchie gasped in awe of the shiny object that had fallen by her feet. She reached to pick it up, her mouth forming into a little, confused smile._

"_A locket!" Mitchie cried, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' as she trailed the chain around her neck. She smiled as she felt her skin tingle as the coldness of the locket struck her soft neck. The large oval locket was silver, and decorated simply with roses that were sprouting from a large bunch of other flowers, erupting upwards with their petals crashing together. _

_It was very beautiful, and most probably quite expensive. Connie knew she shouldn't spoil her daughter so much, because she didn't make as much money as she would like. But she loved her, and wanted her to have this locket the moment she set her eyes on it._

_Mitchie gasped as she turned the piece of jewellery in her face, noting that the back had no engravings because it felt soft against the palm of her hand as she had held it. The back read a poem, 'Mother loves daughter, and daughter loves mother. Together forever, their love like no other.' Mitchie smiled as she looked up at her mom, who had soft tears glistening in her eyes._

"_Do you like it?" Connie asked nervously, but sighed in relief as she watched Mitchie's head bobbing up and down. "Look, there's something even better inside. Why don't you open it and see what it is?"_

"_Yes, I'll see what's inside right now." Mitchie stated proudly, giggling and watching her mom laughing silently at her reaction to the present. _

_Mitchie giggled to herself as she struggled to flick open the clasp that held the locket together. After deciding she couldn't do it, she looked up at her mother in mercy. _

_After bending over to help her daughter, Connie pulled herself onto her bed next to Mitchie and curled her legs around her daughter; who was now inspecting the pictures inside._

_There was a picture of Mitchie when she was small, and was pulling a smile at the camera. She was missing both front teeth, and Connie sat behind her, laughing at something one of her friends had said. Connie wasn't even supposed to be in it, and since the camera was focused of Mitchie she was slightly blurry. Steve had taken it as a spur-on-the-moment thing, but it became a photo-album favorite._

_There was another tiny picture, of Connie and Mitchie holding hands and beaming at the photographer. They were on a dull beach, and grey clouds swarmed over their heads. Connie was clasping two ice creams, and Mitchie had a bucket and spade in her free hand. They had flown out to England, since they'd won tickets to Madame Tussaud's there. They'd taken a trip out to the beach, even though it was about three hour's drive to the place they got to. _

"_Thank you mommy. It's so pretty. I'll wear it everyday." Mitchie smiled and pulled her mom into a hug, breathing in her mother's fresh scent, as it was early in the morning and she hadn't put on any perfume. That was the way Mitchie liked it. She kissed her mom on the cheek before whispering into her hair, "I'll love you forever."_

* * *

**A/N: **Fourth chapter. Hmm. Haven't got much to say. School sucks, though.

Please read and review :)

Chloe.


End file.
